1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use, for treating the hair, of compositions based on monomers that may be polymerized in situ, and also to the corresponding cosmetic treatment process.
2. Description of Related Art
Cosmetic compositions based on silicones or polymers with high affinity for the hair are generally used, in order to modify the surface properties of the hair, especially to condition it.
It is generally necessary to renew these treatments since conditioners have a tendency to be removed, especially on shampooing.
It is theoretically possible to increase the remanence of the polymer deposit by directly performing a free-radical polymerization of certain monomers on the hair.
However, the treatments thus obtained are cosmetically unacceptable. Considerable degradation of the fiber is generally observed, probably associated with the polymerization initiators, and the treated hair is difficult to disentangle.